


To My Family- AKA the Avengers.

by lifetheuniverseandeverything42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nightmares, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Civil War, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Super-Human Original Character, Teen Angst, child of Wanda/vision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifetheuniverseandeverything42/pseuds/lifetheuniverseandeverything42
Summary: There’s a new superhero on the block, only this one has had a peculiarly hero-filled upbringing.Major warning for domestic avengers fluffFrom my original character's POVNot exactly Wanda/Vision centric- just a bit of fluffy fun, except with typical teenage angstNot all tags apply to main character.I have little-to-no knowledge of the comics but obsess over the films, because, you know...





	To My Family- AKA the Avengers.

**Author's Note:**

> An introduction to a family which has some very special members.

The first thing I remember is the red, scarlet as I would later know it by, that seeped into every memory of my childhood. It flickered on the edges of my awareness from when I woke up in the morning, until I went to sleep at night; I used to play with it -as I recall- manipulating it to suit my needs as a plaything. Even now it reminds me of comfort, joy and my mother's hugs: that now sadly fading taste of infancy.

My mother's name is Wanda Maximoff and she was born in Sokovia, Europe; but to the world she is known by another name- Scarlet Witch. To me however, she will always be Mom, or mommy in a moment of high emotions; to me she will always be my mother, no matter what.

The second thing that features prominently in my early memories is WiFi, a strange thing for a four or five or six year old to remember as vividly as I do. People these days always say how teenagers are far too attached to the internet, that generation Z as we're called, is growing increasingly blasé about the whole thing -the social media, the online shopping, the libraries and libraries of information readily available in just a few clicks or even taps. But it wasn't like that for me, I didn't have a chance to be detached from that online world, I can remember it's presence throughout my growing up, even though as a particularly young child I couldn't begin to comprehend what I was interacting with...

My father's name is Vision, "V" by those that know him best, spoken sometimes with exasperation or endearment; or "The Vision" by others, spoken then with ironic fastidiousness and sometimes awe. To me of course, he's just dad -my dad- come rain or shine, forever. But he's not human and for that matter technically neither am I -not entirely anyway. My father is an android, an artificial intelligence created by the brainboxes of the Avengers to stop the bad guy that week -who happened to also be artificial intelligence- from totally erasing mankind from the planet... Or something like that, the usual evil rant- you know what I mean.

 

But what’s _my_ name: well, my name's Ada… That one was my father's idea apparently, at least that's the story he sticks to (privately I suspect Tony's involvement); as it was the name of a leading lady in early computing -Ada Lovelace- so much so, that nowadays she's referred to as the first computer programmer, if you can believe it! Born in England in 1815, as the daughter of the infamous Lord Byron; she was definitely an impressive namesake for me whilst I was growing up. You've got to understand that in the past I've generally tried to grow into my name and the large shoes that seem to come with it, but more recently I've come to realise that a name does not make a person...

Take Uncle Steve or Uncle Tony for example, each of them so much more beyond their ‘superhero personas’. While Uncle Steve might not have been as strong as ten men before the 'super serum' -as everyone seems to call it- all records of Project Rebirth agree he was a good man, and still is! But with or _without_ the serum, he was Captain America -just with less muscle, but with no less heart.

Uncle Tony is a bit more complicated: what am I saying its Tony, of course he is!

Tony Stark has a lot of hidden hurt, but so many people cannot see it, or they simply dismiss the signs and signals they can see. He's told me so many tales of when the 'team' first got together and the treatment he received from his fellow 'avengers' back then. I remember when I first discovered the harshness of my family towards him who is now a favoured uncle: I was angry -I won't deny it- in fact, if I remember correctly, Tony had to bribe me with the enticing offer of soldering -some especially intricate circuitry, I forget what- in order to stop me racing off to punch something! That sounds a little violent for me, looking back as I am now; in my excuse, I was _ten_ at the time.

But the exciting and somewhat intense soldering that followed Uncle Tony's revelations did not diminish them in my mind and also reassured me as to his superior talent at avoidance- something that with his guiding hand, I too, am now a master of. Thank heaven!

The team were a jumbled mess back then, a group of troubled, hurting and rather dangerous individuals who were thrown into situation after situation that for some reason needed the 'Avengers'. They were forced to first of all, to accept each other and the new place each held in the others' lives; but then they learned about one another, and got to know each of those troubled, hurting and rather dangerous individuals which had become part of something more. _More_ than a team, with time -and inevitably with more than their fair share of perilous moments- they became a family. My family. My own increasingly large, extremely disfunctional at times, family.

Of course any truly strong family must be prepared to take in new members. So when my mother and her twin brother-my actual blood uncle- changed sides to fight alongside them, they were welcomed with opened arms, more or less.  
Tony and Bruce basically made my dad as an Avenger, pre-prepared, but then Scott and the whole Pym contingency got involved and there was already Tony's buddy Uncle Rhodey who helped out occasionally, and then there's Steve's buddy, Uncle Sam, and his older one-armed buddy Bucky, who immediately got swept up in all the _drama_ -creating a great deal of it himself, mind you; but chill, he's a sweetheart really. There's also the wierdo doctor guy, who helped a lot with my education, after most begun to exasperate.  And the African cat too, whose Shuri's brother; but neither comes over often enough; well, one's got a kingdom and one's got a little green glowing rock to look after, so I guess that's okay. There's a couple of ex-SHEILD agents who help out every so often, especially with diplomatic and political matters -well, they just do my head in. Loki's a cool dude as well, mostly turned good guy now and pretty much trusted -except for when he helps me with my pranks- after saving everyone's buts a few hundred times... But then during some of the darker times in Avenger history, my big brother joined the steadily swelling ranks of my family, and Earth's personal fleet of guardian angels. Spiderman is the best brother anyone could ask for, even though he's technically more like a cousin; and at several years my senior, he's a great confidant - having gone through a lot of the same shit.

And in nine months I'll be officially joining this elite fighting force, almost as soon as I turn 18, or what passes for 18 they say. Superhuman growth being what it is.

And I'm counting down the days, I mean, wouldn't you?

 

Nine months, it feels like forever...

Still, I must admit that it was not so long ago that my unusual family, even deemed me old enough to discuss the idea of me joining in, with the missions and the fighting - of bad guys that is, I'm already involved with my fair share of family arguments.

I remember like it was yesterday when they first found out I had any powers at all - though really, with my parents how in Jotunheim could I be a 'normal human girl', honestly, the morons can be so blind sometimes, even the genius-level ones. My mother knew I think, or at least suspected in some way, she had to know really, but my dad was so shocked, he just gaped at me (a new facial expression of his, that he had yet to try out as an honest reaction) -although how was he supposed to know, it wasn't like he knew what 'normal human children' were supposed to be like, but perhaps he should have figured it out. I don't know really, its not like I made it particularly easy for them, for any of them; from a young age -as far back as I can remember- I always seemed to hide my extraordinary abilities from those around me, I can't tell you why - I simply don't know. It served me well though, I must admit, despite what my over-bearing over-protective family are like, my 'gifts' allowed me some otherwise unattainable freedom growing up, so if I had the chance to do-over I'd probably still hide it all. But if my parents knew that -if any of my family knew that- they'd be so confused, I don't think any of them fully understand the events of the last few years or so.

Maybe its full time I told them, told them the truth. Loki knows some, as does Peter, they deserve some honesty at long last. But after so much time spent concealing the truth am I ready for all my secrets to come blinking into the light? I guess I must be.


End file.
